clashofclansconceptionfandomcom-20200216-history
Army Camp
__NOEDITSECTION__ "Your troops are stationed in Army Camps. Build more camps and upgrade them to muster a powerful army." ---- ---- *'Summary' **The Army Camp takes up a 5x5 space, making it the largest structure in the game. **They continue to function even when they are being upgraded, allowing you to keep your armies at full capacity at all times. **Unlike Clan Castle troops, troops stationed in the Army Camp do not defend your village during siege. In fact, they do not appear on the attacker's map at all (all Army Camps, full or not, appear empty to an attacker). **Prior to the Halloween 2012 update, troops would die/disappear if their Army Camp was destroyed in a raid. In the update, troops were allowed to remain even if their camp was destroyed. Due to widespread player support towards keeping this feature, Supercell made it permanent. As a result, troops stationed in Army Camps are no longer at risk if their camp is destroyed by an attacker. **The Army Camp is where your troops go when they're done training. Most troops will take up more than one space (Barbarians, Archers, and Goblins do only take up one space though). Upgrading and building more Army Camps allow more troops to be stored, allowing higher chances of victory in raids. **The maximum amount of housing space you can have for your Troops is 260 (4 Army Camps x 65 spaces). This increases to 295 if you include the extra 35 in a fully upgraded Clan Castle. **The Barbarian King does not take up space in the Army Camps; neither does the Archer Queen and Grand Warden. Both Heroes either patrol the village or sleep on their own Altar. **You should not surround your Army Camps with Walls, as they do not need protecting. Also, the Army Camps occupy a lot of space (5 x 5). More walls are needed to contain them when the extra walls can be used to surround defensive buildings that are already inside the wall, strengthening the defense. **It is always preferable to initially build all available Army Camps, and then upgrade the lowest-level ones first. Every time you upgrade (except upgrading to level 2) the camp only gains 5 more housing space and it costs more elixir the more you upgrade. The next level is at least 2.5 times more expensive than the one before it. **Army Camps have a unique hitbox, unlike other Buildings. That means that attacking Troops will have to walk right to the center where the campfire is located in order to attack the Army Camp. **The Army Camps can still hold troops while they are upgrading. **Clan Castle troops do not go into the Army Camp when donated and do not take housing space in the Army Camp. **If you look closely, you can see reactions from some Troops when you tap on the Army Camp. **After the Christmas 2014 update the Army Camp's hitpoints has been significantly reduced on all levels. **Once the Army Camp is level 6 and the player's Town Hall level at 8, you can temporarily boost its housing space capacity with Gems. Spending Gems will add 5 of its capacity for 1 day. ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **The only significant visual change the Army Camp undergoes is at level 7 and 9. ***When initially constructed, the Army Camp is a large open grassy area with a cooking fire in the center. ***At level 2, a bare spit appears over the fire. ***At level 3, a carrot appears on the spit. ***At level 4, the carrot is replaced with a chicken/turkey. A bone is sticking out. ***At level 5, the chicken/turkey is replaced with a pig (halal). ***At level 6, the pig is replaced with a bull and more rocks are added around the fire. The bull has a ring in its nose, and it is a light shade of brown. ***At level 7, the spit and food disappear. Instead, the cooking fire is surrounded by large black rocks with sharp edges. ***At level 8, the black rocks glow bright red and it has a slight glow around the rocks. The rock on the far right shrinks in size. It suggests that the rocks have been burned. ***At Level 9, the rocks has been replaced by a BBQ grill, that grill is TH11 white in colour and in appropriate shape to the town hall. ---- *'Trivia' **There's a special kind of Army Camp in the Goblin Gauntlet mission in Single Player Campaign that only consists of a camp fire with different surroundings that the one in the Army Camp, which is only 2x2. You can notice this by the other obstacles that are next to the camp fire. You can also drop troops over it since It is considered as an obstacle. ** Although the Army Camp contains food in most upgrades (levels 3-6) it doesn't have any effect on the Army Camp and it never gets eaten. **When you move your Army Camp, any Troops there will wait until it is placed in its new position, at which time they will move towards the place where you put it. **For the amount of squares they occupy (5x5) the Army Camp has relatively low health. **When a Troop finishes training, a puff of smoke appears in the Army Camp that the Troop will go to. **When your Army Camps are full they will display a full sign on top. However you can't see this sign when upgrading the Army Camp, because it is replaced by the building upgrade's progress bar, **As of the 16 September 2014 update, you can now dismiss any troops from the Army Camps, but the troop cost is not refunded. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page. Category:Army Category:Buildings